Wating Patiently
by Geezworld234
Summary: Jack gathers his thoughts together while waiting to hear from Sandra about the outcome of her questioning Hanson. Set at the end of 'The Last Laugh'.


_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I thought it was time to have a Jack centred fic as bless him I don't worte enough for him and I do miss him terribly. Enjoy! :) x**_

* * *

No words needed to be spoken when Jack Halford invited his best friends and colleagues into his home, whatever the outcome was he knew they would first let him know with a facial expression.

Since being urged by Sandra to go home while Hanson was being questioned he played out the scene of that low life sat across from Sandra and being questioned, like all the other times he closed his eyes for a second the first thing he saw was him being charged.

This time was different, they were so close to nailing him from the moment Gerry and Brian confided in him about there being a potential link to Ricky Hanson and the disappearance of Sarah Jones and her boyfriend, Jack could almost taste the justice Mary was owed.

Of course, this time he wasn't being questioned for Mary's death. Jack Halford longed for nothing more than see them throw away the key to Hanson's lifelong cell but he couldn't help but think the victory would taste a lot sweeter if he were to be punished for taking the love of his life away from him.

As he sat at his kitchen table he looked into the almost full china tea cup. He didn't really desire a cup of tea he just knew the action would allow his mind to stray away from what was going on deep in the Met at this moment in time. Of course, he knew the chances of putting him away were pretty slim, Jack knew this better than anyone as he had spent the majority of his career trying to put him away for all the terrible crimes he had committed. Unfortunately for Jack Ricky knew this and made sure his tracks were well and truly covered. You don't make it all the way to the top without making a few enemies.

Of course unbeknown to Ricky UCOS held the trump card, his own son Luke Hanson. Drinking his tea he milled idea over inside his head how they could be wearing Luke down. Unbeknown to Jack they held the ace up their sleeves.

All this waiting around felt like an eternity, he had paced up and down the hall before sitting by the phone he even flicked though the various hundred TV channels he had recently got, that was a waste of money they are all filled with the same rubbish, anyway his mind wasn't on television right now. That's when he decided to make himself a nice cuppa, looking at the clock he knew that Sandra would probably be at a critical point in her questioning. It would be a good while yet until he heard something.

His heart leapt in his mouth the very millisecond he heard the usually welcoming sound of the doorbell. He sat in his seat for a little while undecided whether or not he actually wanted to know the outcome. Even though he was expecting it to be back news he doubted very much if he could take it, when he walked at the trial Jack struggled then so if he walked now this would be a million times worse.

Shaking slightly as he opened the door he could see Sandra, Brian and Gerry were all expressionless. This unnerved him a little as this was a sign it could have gone either way.

He noticed Sandra had her hands behind her back, either she was holding them still in order to calm herself before breaking the very bad news to her mentor or she was concealing a bottle or two of supreme fizz.

To his upmost relief a smile broke out across her face before whipping out two big bottles of champagne. He turned to look at Brian and Gerry who two were beaming brightly.

No words needed to be spoken when Jack Halford invited his best friends and colleagues into his home they leapt about with joy hugging one another. Their happiness for Jack lit the hallway. At last Jack Halford could die a happy man and his beloved Mary could rest in peace just like she deserved to.

* * *

**_The end. I hope it was alright, reviews would be wonderful! :) Gee x_**


End file.
